Ghoullian
Ghoullian is an accursed god-like Bakugan and the embodiment of death itself, commanded and served only by Grim. Ghoullian served as one of the two main antagonists in the R-Evolutions Halloween Special. Information Personality Ghoullian is a sadistic, malevolent Bakugan bent on slaughtering all of his enemies and submitting the world to his rule. Ghoullian also has an obsession with inciting the War of Fallen Nights, an event that takes place every millenia on October 31st and gives Ghoullian the power to convert the world into a soulless wasteland. Ghoullian is known to hold deep grudges, having despised the Prodigal Brawlers since originally being sealed within the mirror. Ghoullian has also shown slight signs of gluttony, ravenously feeding on the souls of his victims until Grim or another force would stop him in his act. Appearance Ghoullian is a colossal skeletal Bakugan with several tentacles protruding from the underside of his body. Ghoullian also has two demonic wings sprouting from his back and an extended ribcage that resembles several claws. Ghoullian is constantly coated with an ominous green aura, and has green flames burning in his empty eye sockets. History Prior to R-Evolutions Centuries prior to the main timeline, Ghoullian and Grim attempted to incite the first War of Fallen Nights on October 31st, but their conquest was cut short by the arrival of the first Prodigal Brawlers. Ghoullian and Grim succeeded in bringing down the Prodigy of Fire, but the remaining Prodigal Brawlers eventually sealed the two inside of a mirror that contained an empty void, where Ghoullian was bound and chained. The mirror was then placed deep within an underground temple, far away from civilization. Every millenia following Ghoullian and Grim's first battle with the Prodigal Brawlers, the mirror's seal would break, allowing Ghoullian and Grim to continue their attempts at inciting the War of Fallen Nights. Each time, however, Ghoullian and Grim were presumably sealed within the same mirror by the Prodigal Brawlers active at the time. ''R-Evolutions Halloween Special Several millenia later, Ghoullian and Grim broke free from the mirror once again, this time beginning their path of destruction by targeting Tyler, Will, Quinn, and Bruno as they were trick-or-treating. Ghoullian was sent out to combat the four boys' Bakugan, and easily defeated them all before beginning to feed on the boys' souls. Ghoullian's feeding was cut short when Team R-Evolutions arrived to confront him and Grim. Ghoullian then fought against Valkyrie, Unithunder, Vaporoid, and Drillex, easily taking advantage of their weaknesses and forcing the Prodigal Brawlers to activate their Prodigal Auroras. Ghoullian beat back Team R-Evolutions' united attack with his Advanced Ability Card, until Valkyrie unleashed his '''Divine Bombardment' upon Ghoullian, disintegrating the latter's body. It is currently unknown whether or not Ghoullian survived Valkyrie's attack and was sealed back inside of the mirror. Ability Cards *'Ominous Repulsion' - Ghoullian covers himself with a green glow that blocks the opponent's attacks. *'Devour' - Ghoullian eats the opponent's attack as his eyes glow green, firing a powered-up version of the attack back at the opponent. *'Breath of Death' - Ghoullian breathes a dark gas out of his mouth that ages anything it touches to dust. *'Ravaging Tendrils' - Ghoullian wildly swings his tentacles around at the opponent. *'Ribbed Cage' - Ghoullian manipulates his rib cage to both defend and attack. *'Ominous Flames' - Ghoullian charges a blast of green flames inside his rib cage, then fires it at the opponent. Advanced Ability Cards *'Soul Devouring Armageddon' - Ghoullian glows with the souls of all of his victims and fires an enormous green blast from his mouth at the opponent. Category:R-Evolutions Category:R-Evolutions Bakugan